Untied and Unraveled
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: Iris surprises Barry in their bedroom before Cisco's 4th of July barbecue. Smut. Barry/Iris. One-shot.


**A/N:** Written for the _Westallen Meet-Up Fanfiction Event_ on tumblr.

*****Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

*****I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Barry sat on the couch in their living room, his foot tapping away, his mind moving at the slowest possible pace, and his eyes checking his watch every five seconds.

He just barely resisted calling up to his wife to see if she was ready to go. He knew she wouldn't be. Just like she hadn't been when he'd called up five minutes ago. Her response had been a little testy then – and who could blame her? He'd asked her three times already in the last fifteen minutes.

"You know, not everyone has super speed and can get ready in less than 30 seconds."

Less than five, he'd wanted to say, but he was a smart husband that time and hadn't.

"Some of us have to look presentable," she said, causing his mouth to drop open.

She smiled and turned around, though, smoothing out the creases on his patriotic t-shirt before meeting his gaze.

"I'm kidding. You look gorgeous."

A slight blush covered his cheeks, and she was back in the bathroom getting ready before he'd had time to recover.

But that was ten minutes ago, and if they didn't leave soon, they were going to get an earful from Caitlin about how they hadn't gotten to Cisco's first Fourth of July barbeque on time.

Suddenly all sound ceased from upstairs. It took him a moment to register it, but when he tipped his head back and craned his neck in the direction of the stairs, his eyes focused entirely on his wife's figure coming into view. When it didn't for several more seconds, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Iris?"

She didn't answer, so he sat up straight and turned his body towards the stairs, waiting hardly five seconds to question her again.

"Is everything all right?"

Still nothing.

He got up now and walked to the base of the stairs, his hand tight on the railing. He didn't want to speed up there and get her all frazzled if she was still in the process of getting ready, but he couldn't hear so much as a footstep, let alone the hair dryer, the running water, and the jewelry clanking that he'd faintly heard all while he'd been staying downstairs.

"I'm coming up," he announced a minute later, hoping he wouldn't get the mother of all glares.

It wasn't as if she'd ordered him to leave, he reminded himself. So really, she couldn't be that annoyed if he asked when she was going to be ready again.

He reached the top landing and listened, hoping for even the sound of her breathing, humming, something. But there was nothing. He noticed their bedroom door was open just a crack and found that odd, but he pushed at it hesitantly anyway. What he saw made his jaw drop and erase all ability to speak.

Iris was sitting on their plush comforter facing him, her head cradled in her propped-up hand. Her make-up was spectacular, her eyelashes long, her ruby lips parted, and red, white, and blue glitter sparkled everywhere from her hair down to the rest of her body and even some of the comforter. She was not dressed one bit as if she was going to a casual barbeque. Instead, she wore some patriotic lingerie, glittering in the colors of the flag. The bra and panties were tied together loosely around the neck and at the hips, and Iris was running her fingers seductively between her breasts, down her torso and brushing just over the glittery bottoms covering her mound.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she teased, speaking for the first time.

He managed to raise his eyes to hers and just stared.

"I- um-" He licked his lips and cleared his throat, wiping the bit of drool that formed at the corner of his lips a beat later. "What about the barbeque? You can't tell me you're going in this."

She raised her eyebrows, amused.

"You _can't_, right?"

She giggled and held her hand out to him, simultaneously gesturing to the dresser where her intended clothes for the party sat: a patriotic tank, sparkly earrings, and fringy white bootcut shorts. It was pretty enticing in and of itself, but it was a hot day and she was going home with him, so he decided not to fuss. After all, what she wore now was _far_ more revealing.

"Then?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed, tilting her face up for his kiss. He kissed her with no further prodding, but there was still that question in his eyes when they parted.

"Cisco texted me," she said, sliding her hand up his shirt to wrap around the back of his neck. "The barbecue's been delayed. Some food problem, I guess? I don't know. Anyway, I thought, since we have the extra time…" She leaned back fully on the bed and pulled a now smiling Barry with her.

"I like how you think, Mrs. West-Allen," he teased, kissing her again. "But I have to ask." He paused to drag his fingers down her side with a feather-light touch. Her gasp when he grazed her belly made him catch her eye again. "Where in the world did you get this very _fun_ outfit?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Her eyes sparkled. "I bought it a few weeks ago, actually." She wrapped her other arm around his neck. "I was going to wear it for you tonight after all the festivities were over, but I thought…"

"Excellent thought," he said, cutting her off with a grin. He leaned down and kissed her a few more times, making each kiss longer and more delicious than the one before it. "If I'd known about this update, I might have thought of it myself."

"Except you didn't know about this 'very fun' outfit," she reminded him.

He smirked, then lifted himself up to pull the t-shirt off his body and toss it onto the floor, unbuckling his belt and sliding it through the loops to join the shirt. Iris didn't hesitate to touch the newly exposed skin, running her hands over his abs and across his chest until she could yank him back down by his shoulders and kiss him again.

"A damn shame," he muttered between kisses, but he didn't seem all that disappointed.

"Nice surprise, though, I bet," she teased, running her calf up the outside of his leg.

He nuzzled his face against her neck. "You have no idea."

Iris arched up when his hand tangled in her hair. The ministrations he made against her neck with his mouth made her completely oblivious to his fingers deftly untying the knot at the base of her neck, at least until the glittery fabric fell over her breasts and Barry lifted his head to marvel at them. One brush against her quickly hardening nipple, and Iris' eyes flew open in time to see his lips descend on it.

She gasped, her nails digging into his scalp with one hand and clutching the sheets with the other.

"You certainly know what you're doing," she said, trying very hard to steady her breathing.

Barry was tempted to tease her again, but instead he lifted his lips off her nipple and moved to the other, his mouth spreading across her mound as his tongue swirled around the dark peck.

So as not to be completely at his mercy – though she certainly wouldn't mind being at that for hours on end – Iris reached down, unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts, and managed to push them down past his hips. The waistband of his boxers was a little farther down, but she pulled until the base of his erection starting to poke out.

She didn't realize she had actually huffed until his chest started rumbling above her. Her eyes flicked up to his.

"Having a rough time?" he asked, amused.

"You're wearing more clothes than I am." She pouted.

"And whose fault is that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"_Yours_." Her eyes narrowed.

He chuckled. "Okay, okay." He started to lift himself off her and she immediately regretted the complaint, but he was back in a heartbeat, fully nude and with a heat in his eyes somehow more intense than the one that been there before.

He hovered over her for only a moment before planting a lingering kiss to her lips and then moving down her body, hovering over the glittery lingerie bottoms, his breath hot on her navel.

"_Barry_," she gasped, unsure if it came out as a warning or a desperate plea.

Probably both.

His head rotated to the side, and in his most erotic moment yet, he untied one side of her bottoms with his teeth. She moaned and clutched his hair tighter, wanting to throw her head back but needing to see him untie the other side as well.

The glittery bottoms didn't fall forward like the top had done, so Barry snagged a hold of the top lining with his teeth as he'd done the knots and scooted back enough to reveal her moist folds that had him drooling again. He leaned down and flicked the surface of her folds with his tongue, feeling her hand clench in his hair again and seeing her other digging further into the sheets out of the corner of his eye and finally raised his head. She was breathing heavily, her stomach and breasts rising and falling, her dark eyes fixed on him, and God, she had never looked more beautiful.

"Do it," she rasped, her need to jerk him off a distant memory with so close to pleasuring her further. She could pay him back later. After the fireworks maybe. The ones that would result in the sky later or right now in their bedroom in early July.

He was done with his teasing. He dove in and eagerly lapped at her juices, his tongue swirling around her clit, one hand holding tightly to her hip and the other grasping her breast. She held that hand to her and grasped the other breast herself, her toes curling as she closed her eyes finally to take in and heighten every sensation.

Once Barry started to vibrate his tongue, it took hardly any time at all before Iris was practically levitating off the bed, crying his name. Dazed with bliss, she was only vaguely aware of him moving back up her body. With the little strength she had left, she urged him up before his cock sunk inside her, taking his long length in her hand and stroking it slowly and firmly. She quickly wrapped her lips around it and bobbed up and down a few times before coming up for air, saliva and pre-cum dripping off her lips.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked up to witness her husband with both hands braced against the wall, his tensed thighs shaking.

"Okay, babe," she said, stroking her fingers down his abs as his cock twitched. "Take us to the finish line."

He smiled shakily but found the strength to move down the bed again, thrust his cock inside her and move at full speed with Iris wrapped tightly around him, until they both dove off the deep end and were seeing fireworks behind closed lids.

Barry's forehead pressed to Iris' as he emptied himself into her, and then he fell to the side, needing the oxygen to stay conscious and aware and breathing normally again.

On the bedside table, Iris' phone began to vibrate. She just managed to reach it and saw the very exasperated, all caps text message blaring back at her as soon as she opened it.

WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! CISCO SAID FIVE MINUTES NOT FIVE HOURS! WHY WOULD WE HAVE A PARTY AT SIX?!

"Uh-oh."

"What?" Barry asked sleepily, now nuzzling into her neck, one leg thrown over her hip.

"I maaay have read Cisco's text incorrectly."

Barry's eyes flashed open. "What do you-"

Iris turned the phone so he could see the message.

"Shit."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

In the space of five minutes, Barry had sped them both to the shower, washed them up, and left Iris to quickly get ready – which amazingly took her very little time at all and would've made Barry super suspicious if they hadn't been in such a hurry – before they raced out the door to Cisco's party to find Caitlin glaring at them both.

"We're only an hour late, Caitlin," Barry said.

"An hour and a _half_," she spat.

"I'll take that!" Iris said, grabbing the bowl of punch and taking it inside, since the sherbet had melted in the sun. "Is Cisco inside?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"I better help her," Barry cut her off, eagerly following.

Caitlin turned around, exasperated.

"And just what were you two _doing_ for an hour and a-"

She stopped, her mouth snapping shut, because right there at the base of Iris' neck, she was quite sure, was a hickey.


End file.
